Find Me In Your Dream
by upejun
Summary: Seorang penjelajah waktu yang menganggap si penjelajah mimpi sebagai sosok yang tidak nyata. Tapi mengapa sosok itu selalu saja hadir dimana-dimana.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :: Kishimoto Masashi-san**

**Warning :: AU, OOC, Lime**

**Happy Reading =D**

**.**

**.**

Sebuah perjalanan unik dan tidak biasa telah menjadi rutinitas dari pemuda tampan keturunan klan Uchiha yang memilih untuk mandiri dan lepas tangan dalam hal mengurusi Kerajaan Bisnis Uchiha yang telah ia percayakan kepada kakak laki-lakinya. Dia memilih untuk menjalani kehidupan sendiri, yang bisa dibilang tidak mampu diterima oleh akal sehat manusia. Hidupnya yang _glamour_ dan selalu dikelilingi wanita membuatnya ingin mencari sesuatu yang baru dan tidak biasa. Dia ingin mengubah persepsi orang banyak tentang dirinya. Uchiha Sasuke yang tampan dan hidup bebas, menjadi sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang lain. Dan disinilah Sasuke berada. Di dalam sebuah ruangan laboratorium seorang ilmuwan gila nan cerdas. Gila, karena penemuan-penemuannya berada di luar pemikiran manusia biasa. Cerdas, karena hanya dia yang mampu memiliki penemuan-penemuan hebat sepanjang masa. Seorang ilmuwan bernama Hatake Kakashi.

Musim dingin di akhir tahun, selalu dihabiskan Sasuke dengan bersenang-senang dan berfoya-foya. Siapa yang tidak kenal Don Juan dari kota Tokyo ini. Hampir semua gadis di seluruh penjuru negeri memuja-muja dirinya. Tidak sedikit dari mereka yang mau melakukan apapun demi bersama dengan bungsu Uchiha ini. Tidak jarang di pagi hari saat dia terbangun, dirinya menemukan tubuh gadis yang telanjang di ranjangnya setelah menghabiskan waktu semalaman dengan gadis itu. Setelah itu, Sasuke akan pergi meninggalkan hotel sebelum gadis itu bangun dan mencegah Sasuke untuk pergi. Itu benar-benar bisa merepotkan dirinya.

Pemilik bar sering mengaku kewalahan saat Sasuke mengunjungi bar mereka. Karena para pelayan wanita memilih untuk mengerubungi Sasuke daripada melayani pengunjung bar yang lain. Sasuke sendiri tidak pernah mengeluhkan masalah ini. Toh dia punya banyak uang untuk membayar semua pelayan-pelayan itu.

Hal ini membuat banyak orang tidak menyenangi Sasuke. Bahkan beberapa dari mereka berencana untuk menyingkirkan anak muda yang angkuh itu. Malam ini setelah bersantai di bar, Sasuke memilih kembali ke apartemen mewahnya karena merasa kurang sehat. Itu bisa dirasakannya dari suhu tubuhnya yang panas. Kedua alisnya bertaut saat beberapa orang bertubuh besar menghalangi jalannya. Jelas saja Sasuke heran melihat orang-orang ini. Dia yakin bahwa dirinya sedang tidak terlilit hutang oleh siapapun. Jadi untuk apa orang-orang ini mengganggu aktifitasnya.

"Uchiha Sasuke," desis seseorang.

Lampu jalan yang temaram membuat Sasuke tidak mampu melihat orang yang menyebutkan namanya.

"Hn. Itu memang namaku," jawab Sasuke seadanya.

"Apa kau punya permintaan terakhir?" kata yang satu lagi.

Sasuke semakin heran. Apa maksud orang-orang ini? Dia merasa tidak pernah berhubungan dengan mafia ataupun gangster dari kota ini. Dia juga tidak pernah membuat masalah atau mengganggu urusan siapapun. Jadi apa maksudnya semua ini?

"Maksud kalian?" tanya Sasuke pada akhirnya.

"Cuih!" seseorang yang sedang memegang pemukul _baseball_ meludah. Seperti kesal melihat tingkah Sasuke yang masih terlihat tenang dan tak berdosa. "Tidak perlu basa-basi lagi. Kita habisi saja dia."

Oke, akhirnya Sasuke mengerti. Walaupun dia masih belum tahu apa alasan orang-orang ini hendak menghabisinya. Sayangnya kondisi tubuhnya sedang tidak fit saat ini. Sasuke tidak yakin bisa menghadapi tiga orang bertubuh dua kali lipat dari ukuran tubuhnya ini. Tapi tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba.

Salah satu dari ketiga orang itu mulai melayangkan tinju besarnya ke wajah Sasuke. Dengan sigap, Sasuke mengelak dan menendang perut orang tersebut yang menyebabkan dirinya terjatuh dengan keras. Akhirnya mereka sadar bahwa Sasuke bukanlah lawan yang mudah. Apa gunanya karate sabuk hitam jika dia tidak bisa mengatasi hal-hal seperti ini.

Yang sebelumnya jatuh kini mulai bangkit perlahan. Perkelahianpun semakin sengit ketika Sasuke mampu menjatuhkan orang-orang bertubuh besar itu bergantian. Belum puas dengan lebam-lebam di tubuh mereka, kali ini mereka menyerang Sasuke sekaligus. Sasuke terpojok saat ketiga orang tersebut kini mengeroyoknya. Kepalanya semakin terasa berat akibat pusing dan pukulan yang menyerangnya bertubi-tubi. Namun beberapa saat kemudian, Sasuke merasakan pukulan ke tubuhnya berkurang. Padahal dirinya masih bernafas. Jangan bilang kalau orang-orang bodoh ini telah mengira Sasuke mati.

"Aaaahh, panas! Apa ini?" teriak seseorang.

"Kulitku mengelupas, dagingku terbakar. Aaaahhh!" teriak yang lain.

Sasuke mencoba berdiri dan menyeimbangkan tubuhnya. Dia melihat tiga orang yang sebelumnya memukulnya, kini sedang menggeliat di atas tanah. Dia tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Orang-orang itu terlihat kesakitan dan mengenaskan. Mereka seperti terinfeksi wabah penyakit yang bisa membinasakan tubuh manusia dalam hitungan detik. Rasanya Sasuke semakin pusing dan merasa mual melihat keadaan bajingan-bajingan yang sedang sekarat dan menunggu kematian itu.

Setelah mereka mati, seseorang yang tampak asing menghampiri Sasuke. Sekilas orang ini terlihat aneh. Masker yang dipakainya menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Namun pakaian yang dikenakannya sama dengan yang dipakai Sasuke. Setelan jas dengan syal yang menghangatkan tubuh di udara dingin ini. Kedua bola matanya juga berbeda, dengan sedikit bekas luka di bagian mata kirinya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya orang itu.

"Apa yang terjadi pada mereka?" tanya Sasuke balik.

"Aku hanya menyiramkan ramuan penemuanku kepada mereka. Ternyata hasilnya lebih dari yang kubayangkan," jawabnya.

"Ramuan penemuan?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Iya. Perkenalkan, Hatake Kakashi, seorang ilmuwan."

"Uchiha Sasuke," balas Sasuke seraya berjabat tangan dengan Kakashi.

"Ikutlah denganku. Biar kuobati luka-lukamu," ajak Kakashi.

Sasuke sempat ragu untuk mengikuti orang asing ini. Itu terbukti dari kakinya yang enggan melangkah meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri.

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan mengobatimu dengan ramuan gila itu," lanjut Kakashi sambil menyeringai. Meskipun dia tahu Sasuke tidak bisa melihat seringainya.

**.**

**.**

"Kita ada klien baru."

"Siapa?"

"Seseorang bernama Orochimaru."

Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya, "Kolektor ular itu?" tanyanya pada Kakashi.

"Iya, benar sekali."

"Jangan bilang kalau dia ingin dicarikan salah satu ular peliharaannya yang hilang," kata Sasuke dengan nada khawatir. Jujur, dia paling benci jika harus berurusan dengan reptil berbisa yang dianggapnya menjijikkan itu.

"Tenang saja. Kau pikir dia hanya seorang kolektor ular. Dia itu juga seorang dokter. Dia minta dicarikan salah satu buku kedokteran miliknya. Seingatnya, dia meninggalkan buku itu di sebuah perpustakaan," jawab Kakashi seraya menjelaskan duduk permasalahannya.

"Apa kau sudah menanyakan posisi pasti dari perpustakaan itu?"

"Sudah. Memang cukup jauh. Makanya dia merasa malas untuk mengambilnya sendiri. Ini judul bukunya," Kakashi menyerahkan secarik kertas dengan sebuah judul buku di atasnya.

"Baiklah. Aku berangkat sekarang."

"Aku kontrol dari sini," Kakashi meyakinkan.

Sasukepun memasuki sebuah ruangan berukuran 60x60 cm yang terbuat dari tabung kaca. Begitu pintu tertutup, Kakashi mengetikkan beberapa sintaks di komputer pengontrolnya. Dengan sekali menekan tombol enter, ruangan yang ditempati Sasuke pun mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna hijau terang. Begitu Kakashi mengedipkan mata, Sasuke telah hilang dari pandangannya.

Sebuah perjalanan menyenangkan yang lain kini dinikmati oleh Sasuke. Meski merasa sedikit sempoyongan saat dia tiba, dia tetap bersyukur karena telah sampai di tempat dengan selamat.

"Mungkin lain kali, aku harus minum obat anti mabuk perjalanan sebelum berangkat," keluhnya.

Sasuke beranjak keluar dari sebuah lemari yang terletak di pojok sebuah perpustakaan. Dia tidak tahu ini dimana. Yang penting dia bisa menyelesaikan misinya dan segera pulang.

Sasuke mulai mengelilingi perpustakaan dimana dia terdampar, sambil sesekali membaca coretan di atas kertas yang diserahkan oleh Kakashi. Setelah 15 menit berlalu, tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menepuk jidatnya.

"Tentu saja aku harus mencari buku ini di bagian kedokteran. _Baka_!" umpatnya pada diri sendiri.

Kini Sasuke berusaha mencari pegawai perpustakaan yang sedang bertugas. Tidak memakan waktu lama, sampai Sasuke mendengar suara buku berserakan di lantai. Sepertinya ada yang ingin membuat kegaduhan dengan menjatuhkan buku-buku tersebut.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu, Nona?" tanya Sasuke begitu menghampiri seorang gadis yang sedang sibuk mengumpulkan buku-buku yang telah dia jatuhkan barusan.

"A-Ano. Saya baik-baik s-saja," jawab gadis itu seraya membenarkan posisi kacamatanya. Dia menatap ke atas, kearah Sasuke berdiri. "Oh, Sasuke-san?" sapanya.

"Hinata? Sedang apa disini?" tanya Sasuke.

Dia masih ingat dengan gadis ini. Bahkan sangat ingat. Di setiap perjalanan yang dilalui Sasuke, dia selalu bertemu dengan gadis ini. Yang membuat Sasuke penasaran dengannya, bagaimana bisa gadis ini ada di setiap tempat yang Sasuke datangi. Dan yang lebih aneh lagi, perawakannya selalu berbeda.

Sasuke ingat saat pertama bertemu dengan Hinata di stasiun kereta bawah tanah, Hinata bekerja sebagai penjaga loket karcis disana. Dia memakai pakaian berbeda dengan pekerjaan yang berbeda pula. Yang menjadi pertanyaan besar dari Sasuke _mengapa harus gadis ini_.

"Biar kutebak, pegawai perpustakaan?" Sasuke menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri.

"B-Benar," jawab Hinata seadanya.

"Kebetulan sekali. Aku ingin mencari buku ini," Sasuke menyerahkan kertas itu pada Hinata. "Apa buku ini ada disini?"

Hinata tidak merespon pertanyaan Sasuke. Dia hanya menyerahkan sebuah buku yang sangat tebal kepada Sasuke. Tanpa banyak tanya, Sasuke menerima buku itu dan membaca judulnya. Dia kemudian menyamakan judul dari buku tersebut dengan tulisan di atas kertas. Sama.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku sedang mencari buku ini?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Aku selalu tahu apa yang kau cari, Sasuke-san."

Hinata meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih heran sendirian di koridor tempat mereka berbicara.

"Aneh," gumamnya pelan. Sasuke melirik jamnya, dan dia akan pulang sekarang. Misi kali ini berhasil cukup cepat, dengan bantuan Hinata.

**.**

**.**

Dunia gemerlap menjadi alternatif hiburan yang akan didatangi oleh pemuda-pemuda nakal yang memiliki banyak uang. Disini mereka bisa menemukan wanita-wanita cantik yang menari erotis untuk menghibur para pengunjung. Tapi tidak semuanya berkumpul di depan panggung yang mengekspos kebinalan wanita-wanita itu. Karena ada beberapa dari mereka yang langsung bercumbu dengan wanita penghibur lain dan bahkan menidurinya di kamar-kamar yang telah disediakan oleh pemilik tempat hiburan tersebut. Intinya kau harus memiliki banyak sekali uang untuk bisa menikmati itu semua.

Berbeda dengan Sasuke. Malam ini dia sedang tidak ingin terlibat _one night stand_ dengan wanita-wanita penghibur di klub ini. Dia hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan minum bir saja. Tidak sedikit wanita yang sudah menghampirinya, namun semuanya diusir begitu saja. Entah apa yang sedang Sasuke pikirkan.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian, seseorang kembali menghampiri Sasuke. Tapi kali ini bukan seorang wanita binal, melainkan seorang pria. Pria itu berambut abu-abu panjang dan dikucir. Kedua matanya dilindungi oleh sebuah lensa yang baru saja ia betulkan posisinya. Tanpa disuruh ia langsung duduk di hadapan Sasuke.

"Kau bawa?" tanyanya singkat.

Sasuke mengangguk cepat seraya mengangsurkan sebuah buku tebal yang ia ambil dari lorong waktu tadi. Ternyata bukan Orochimaru langsung yang mengambilnya. Tampaknya isi dari buku ini tidak terlalu rahasia sehingga dia mempercayakannya pada pesuruhnya.

"Kerja bagus. Aku sudah mentransfer uangnya," katanya lagi.

"Hn," balas Sasuke.

Orang itu kemudian meninggalkan Sasuke sambil menenteng buku yang baru saja diserahkan kepadanya. Sasuke tahu kemana tujuan orang itu sekarang, tapi dia tidak peduli. Yang penting adalah tujuannya sekarang. Dia sedang meregangkan sedikit otot-otot lehernya sebelum akhirnya bangkit dan keluar dari sebuah ruangan menuju lantai dansa. Lautan manusia langsung menyapa dirinya. Berjalan di antara mereka seperti sedang melawan arus ke tepian. Beberapa wanita mencoba mengajaknya berdansa, namun Sasuke menolaknya dengan halus. Akhirnya ia tiba juga di tempat tujuannya. Koridor yang menuju toilet.

Baru saja dia hendak melangkahkan kaki, Sasuke melihat sekelebat bayangan lewat di ujung koridor. Sasuke berani bersumpah bahwa sosok orang itu sangat dia kenal. Gadis yang selalu berjumpa dengan Sasuke di setiap perjalanannya, Hyuuga Hinata.

Sasuke berlari-lari kecil ke ujung lorong. Berharap dapat mengejar sosok yang dia sangka adalah Hinata. Saat sampai di ujung, Sasuke berhenti sejenak dan melihat ke sebelah kanan. Toilet pria berada di sebelah kiri. Sasuke yakin sosok itu baru saja memasuki toilet wanita. Dia kemudian berjalan kesana dan membuka pintu toilet. Hal ini sebenarnya sudah sering Sasuke lakukan, menggoda gadis di dalam toilet. Itu sebabnya dia sama sekali tidak ragu memasuki kamar khusus kaum hawa ini untuk mencari sosok tersebut.

Kosong.

Tidak ada siapa-siapa disana. Tapi pintu salah satu bilik tertutup. Mungkin dialah yang sedang berada di dalam sana. Terdengar suara air mengalir dari dalam bilik. Sepertinya dia sudah selesai dan akan segera keluar. Begitu pintu terbuka, ternyata sosok itu bukanlah Hinata. Dia hanya seorang penari erotis biasa. Sasuke menepuk jidatnya dan langsung keluar. Dia bahkan tidak mengatakan apa-apa kepada wanita yang menatapnya dengan penuh kebingungan itu.

"Mungkin aku sedikit mabuk," gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Sekarang tujuannya adalah kembali ke apartemennya dan beristirahat.

**.**

**.**

Tidak terasa sudah setahun sejak pertama kali Sasuke bekerja sama dengan Kakashi. Mereka benar-benar tim yang sangat kompak. Hampir tidak pernah terjadi kesalahan dalam aksi-aksi mereka. Misi yang mereka lakukan juga beragam. Mulai dari yang sederhana sampai yang penuh detail sampai harus menjadikan nyawa sebagai taruhannya. Untung saja pengalaman Sasuke selama ini membuatnya mampu melewati itu semua. Entah sejak kapan dia merasa begitu mencintai pekerjaan anehnya ini. Karena tidak semua orang dapat melakukan pekerjaan ini. Mesin lorong waktu kini telah menjadi teman setianya. Dan juga seorang gadis, Hinata.

Meski selalu bertemu dengan Hinata di setiap perjalanannya, Sasuke tidak pernah memberitahukannya kepada Kakashi. Dia bahkan tidak yakin jika gadis itu nyata. Bisa saja dia itu hanya bagian dari perjalanannya yang memang diciptakan untuk membantunya. Perawakan gadis itu selalu sama, berkulit putih, berbola mata pucat, berambut panjang dengan warna campuran biru dan ungu, tidak terlalu tinggi dan bertubuh bagus. Hanya sifat dan tampilannya saja yang berbeda-beda. Model rambutnya sering berubah-ubah, terkadang pemalu dan terkadang cuek. Tapi dirinya selalu membantu Sasuke dalam keadaan apapun. Mungkin karena dia memang tidak nyata, sehingga dia tidak takut akan apa-apa.

Malam ini Sasuke dan Kakashi kembali mendapatkan sebuah misi dari seorang yakuza yang berkuasa di sebuah distrik. Dulu ia pernah menyerahkan sebuah kimono yang sangat mahal kepada seorang Geisha di kota Tokyo. Itu adalah kimono warisan dari ibunya. Waktu itu dia memang tergila-gila dengan Geisha itu sehingga dia rela memberikan apa saja. Tapi sayang Geisha itu mengkhianatinya dan lari entah kemana. Penyesalannya yang paling dalam adalah karena telah memberikan harta yang paling berharga dari ibunya kepada seorang pengkhianat.

Yakuza ini mengetahui profesi Sasuke dan Kakashi dari salah satu temannya yang pernah menggunakan jasa mereka berdua. Dia akhirnya tertarik untuk mencobanya dan meminta Sasuke untuk merampas kimono tersebut dari Geisha rendahan itu dengan cara apapun. Sasuke dan Kakashi menyetujuinya setelah mendapatkan alamat tempat tersebut dan sejumlah uang yang menjadi kesepakatan telah ditransfer ke rekening mereka.

"Kau sudah siap?" tanya Kakashi pada Sasuke yang sedang mengenakan jasnya di dalam tabung yang akan membawanya menjelajahi waktu.

"Kapan saja kau siap," balas Sasuke yakin.

Kakashi mengangguk dan mulai memainkan jarinya di atas _keyboard_. Tampak beberapa perintah muncul di layar. Dengan sekali menekan tombol _enter_, Sasuke langsung hilang dari pandangan mata.

Sasuke keluar perlahan-lahan dari sebuah ruangan yang sangat gelap. Dia menggeser pelan pintu kayu di depannya dan melangkah keluar menuju ruangan reservasi. Dia memesan sebuah ruangan lengkap dengan minuman dan hiburan dari beberapa Geisha. Sasuke sudah mempelajari ciri-ciri targetnya tersebut. Dan dia mengikuti saran dari si yakuza untuk memesan ruangan yang paling mahal. Karena Geisha yang akan dicarinya hanya akan menghibur orang-orang yang bisa memberinya banyak uang.

Seorang pelayan mengantarkannya ke sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas. Setelah menunduk dan meminta Sasuke untuk menunggu sebentar, pelayan itupun keluar. Tidak lama kemudian beberapa orang Geisha masuk ke dalam. Sasuke sempat bingung karena mereka semua berdandan dengan gaya yang sama. Di sudut ruangan ada dua orang Geisha yang memainkan alat musik. Tiga orang menari di tengah ruangan, dan yang satu lagi datang mengantarkan makanan dan minuman serta menawarkannya.

Geisha itu menunduk pada Sasuke dan mulai menuangkan sake ke dalam gelas. Tanpa Sasuke sadari tiba-tiba saja gadis itu menyeret sebuah kimono di atas lantai untuk diserahkan kepada Sasuke. Sasuke melebarkan matanya. Gadis itu tersenyum. Dia kemudian mendekati Sasuke dan berbisik di telinganya.

"Anda tidak perlu repot-repot mencari Geisha itu. Aku sudah mendapatkan kimononya untuk Anda," jelasnya.

Sasuke tidak bergeming. Betapa mudahnya misi kali ini diselesaikan. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana nasib Geisha yang menjadi targetnya itu. Karena setelah memperhatikan semua orang yang ada di ruangan ini, tidak ada satu pun yang cocok dengan ciri-ciri targetnya.

Sasuke menepukkan tangannya dua kali. Dengan begitu semua kegiatan di ruangan itu terhenti. "Semua boleh keluar," perintahnya.

Mereka menuruti perintah dan beranjak keluar ruangan, termasuk gadis yang berada di samping Sasuke. Sasuke menarik tangan gadis itu agar tetap berada di tempatnya.

"Kecuali kau," cegah Sasuke.

Gadis itu menurut dan mengangguk. Dia kembali duduk tenang di sebelah Sasuke dan menawarinya minuman. Sasuke menerimanya dan menenggaknya sampai habis. Gadis itu kembali menuangkan minuman, begitu seterusnya.

"Kau Hinata, kan?" tanya Sasuke pada akhirnya setelah menenggak sake beberapa gelas.

"Apa begitu jelas?" tanya Hinata balik seraya menuangkan sake lagi ke dalam gelas.

Sasuke menghentikannya dan meletakkan botol sake di atas meja.

Hinata tidak terkejut saat Sasuke menciumnya. Dia justru membalas ciuman itu. Bukankah memang untuk ini Sasuke membayarnya. Hinata menggerakkan jari-jarinya di jas yang dikenakan Sasuke dan membuka kancingnya satu persatu. Ini membuat Sasuke menciumnya semakin dalam dan mempertemukan lidahnya dengan lidah Hinata.

Sasuke kemudian membaringkan Hinata di atas sebuah futon yang hangat. Dia menindihnya perlahan dengan masih terus mengunci bibir Hinata. Sebelah tangannya bergerak pelan di daerah dada dan bermain disana. Hinata mendesah pelan saat merasakan remasan lembut di payudaranya. Sasuke melakukannya perlahan, membuat hasrat Hinata semakin memuncak.

Sasuke melepaskan bibir Hinata untuk mengeksplor leher gadis itu. Lidahnya menari-nari di antara lipatan telinga dan sesekali menggigit-gigit pelan daun telinga Hinata. Tangannya masih setia meremas lembut. Sanggul Hinata telah terlepas akibat gesekan kepalanya dengan futon saat menerima sentuhan dari Sasuke. Kini Sasuke juga ingin tahu selembut apa dada Hinata dengan menurunkan kimononya hingga menampakkan dada putihnya. Namun payudaranya masih aman di balik kimono. Sasuke tidak ingin terburu-buru. Dia baru saja menikmati permainan ini.

Sasuke mulai menciumi dada Hinata dan meninggalkan beberapa jejak disana. Sesekali ia kembali mengecup bibir Hinata yang tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan desahan yang membuat Sasuke naik hingga ke ubun-ubun. Payudaranya mulai mengeras, membuat Sasuke kini memainkan keduanya dengan kedua tangannya. Bibirnya masih setia menemani desahan-desahan Hinata yang terdengar merdu di telinga Sasuke.

Namun sesuatu yang tidak Hinata duga sebelumnya terjadi. Sasuke justru berhenti. Dia bangkit perlahan dan membawa tubuh Hinata bersamanya. Dia duduk bersandar di dinding dan memposisikan Hinata di atas pangkuannya. Tangan kirinya memeluk pinggang gadis itu. Tangan kanannya menangkup wajah Hinata.

"Kau…cantik sekali," puji Sasuke.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hinata heran karena Sasuke tidak melanjutkannya.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Dia memejamkan matanya dan menghela nafas. Ketika dia membuka matanya, Hinata juga sedang menatapnya. Mereka saling bertatapan selama beberapa menit. Kulit putih Hinata masih mendominasi pandangan Sasuke saat dia berpaling. Dia kemudian mengecup bahu Hinata dan memeluk tubuhnya. Sasuke enggan melepasnya. Hidungnya menangkap keharuman rambut Hinata yang lembut namun begitu memabukkan. Sasuke bersumpah bahwa dia dan sesuatu di dalam dirinya sedang bergulat dengan hebat untuk tidak menyentuh Hinata. Dia mencoba mati-matian untuk menekan birahinya.

_Dia tidak nyata, dia tidak nyata._ Kalimat itu terus berputar-putar di pikiran Sasuke meski sudah jelas-jelas dia sedang memeluk sosok yang dianggapnya tidak nyata itu.

Kedua tangan Hinata kini ikut memeluk Sasuke dan membelai lembut rambutnya. Sasuke membiarkannya karena dia menyukainya. Tidak pernah dia merasakan setenang ini dalam hidupnya. Mereka terus berpelukan selama beberapa jam sampai akhirnya Hinata tertidur. Sasuke membaringkan Hinata perlahan di atas futon dan menyelimutinya. Dia kemudian mengenakan jasnya kembali.

Sebelum pergi, Sasuke kembali menghampiri Hinata dan mengecup keningnya.

Sasuke kembali dengan kimono yang telah ia janjikan. Rencananya dia yang akan mengantarkannya langsung kepada kliennya seperti biasa. Yakuza itu terlihat sangat senang dan puas dengan kerja Sasuke.

"Kau memang hebat, Anak Muda," pujinya.

Yakuza tersebut ingin menambah imbalannya berupa seorang wanita. Namun Sasuke menolaknya dengan halus. Baginya apa yang ia lakukan barusan dengan Hinata masih berbekas dalam ingatannya. Dia tidak bisa melakukan hal itu dengan wanita lain. Masih belum bisa. Yakuza itu hanya tertawa tanpa merasa tersinggung sedikit pun. Dia mengganti imbalannya dengan menjamu Sasuke untuk makan malam bersamanya. Kali ini Sasuke tidak lagi menolaknya.

Sementara di suatu tempat yang hingar bingar, terdapat sebuah ruangan yang kedap dari suara-suara tersebut. Ruangan yang serba putih dan lembut, mencerminkan kepribadian pemiliknya. Pemilik ruangan itu baru saja bangun dan ingin merapikan rambutnya. Terdengar ketukan di pintu kamarnya. Ia pun menyuruh dengan sopan orang yang berada di luar sana untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Kau baru bangun?" tanya orang itu.

"Iya," jawabnya singkat.

"Belakangan ini Ayah lihat kau sering tertidur. Apa yang kau mimpikan?" lanjutnya.

"Sesuatu yang luar biasa. Tapi aku belum begitu yakin apa itu," jelas gadis itu seraya menyisir rambut panjangnya.

Terdengar ketukan lagi. Tanpa disuruh orang itu langsung membuka pintu dan mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Orochimaru-sama, tamu kita sudah datang," katanya memberitahu.

Orochimaru hanya mengangguk. Pesuruhnya kemudian keluar dan menutup pintu.

"Ayah harus bekerja, Hinata. Jangan lupa makan dan banyak-banyak beristirahat," kata Orochimaru memberi nasehat.

"Baik, Otou-san," jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum yang bisa dilihat Orochimaru dari pantulan cermin.

Tidak lama setelah Orochimaru keluar, Hinata bangkit dari duduknya dan berniat untuk kembali melanjutkan tidurnya.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue . . .**

**a/n : yakk! Ini fic rated M kedua saya..dulu pernah ada yang minta fic rated M multichap, tapi baru sekarang saya bisa mempublish-nya..kemungkinan cuma sampai dua atau tiga chapter..saya juga mau minta saran dari para readers untuk genre dari cerita ini..mungkin ada yang bersedia membantu author malang ini hehehe**

**Thanks for reading : Upe Jun**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi-san**

**Genre : Romance/Adventure/Fantasy**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Lemon**

**Happy reading ^_^**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke tersentak dan terbangun dari tidurnya ketika bel pintu apartemennya berbunyi beberapa kali. Dia melirik jam, masih sangat pagi untuk kedatangan seorang tamu. Mungkin ada hal yang penting sehingga dia harus dikunjungi sepagi ini. Dia pun bangkit dan berniat untuk membuka pintu.

"Kakashi?" tanyanya heran ketika membuka pintu.

Yang disapa hanya menyelonong masuk tanpa membalas sapaan tuan rumah. Dia kemudian menghampiri sofa panjang berwarna hitam di ruang tamu dan berbaring disana. Matanya kemudian memperhatikan sekitar. Apartemen Sasuke tidak diisi dengan banyak perabotan. Hanya ada beberapa sofa dan meja. Di dinding juga hanya ada satu foto keluarga. Selebihnya barang-barang elektronik yang sebenarnya sangat jarang digunakan. _Kitchen set_ di dapur juga tampak tidak berguna. Karena Sasuke selalu makan di luar dan tidak pernah memasak sendiri.

"Apa yang membawamu pagi-pagi datang kemari?" tanya Sasuke malas karena sedari tadi Kakashi diam saja.

"Aku bermimpi buruk. Saat bangun aku langsung bergegas kesini," jawabnya sambil memejamkan mata.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya. Tidak biasanya partner-nya ini bersifat melankolis seperti ini. Memang setelah melakukan profesi ini selama setahun belakangan, Kakashi tidak pernah lagi bereksperimen untuk menciptakan penemuan-penemuan baru. Waktunya telah habis untuk menjalankan misi dan melakukan _maintenance_ pada mesin waktu ciptaannya itu.

"Mungkin kita sudah harus menetapkan status waspada," lanjut Kakashi.

Sasuke membenarkan posisi duduknya dan menyimak apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Kakashi berikutnya. Profesi mereka ini memang sangat beresiko. Semakin banyak orang yang tahu tentang profesi mereka, maka akan semakin banyak masalah yang timbul. Meski semua klien berjanji untuk menjaga rahasia, bukan berarti tidak akan ada yang membocorkannya. Apa yang dikatakan Kakashi ada benarnya juga.

"Memang sekarang belum ada yang mencurigakan. Tapi tidak ada salahnya bagi kita untuk membuat _plan B_."

Sasuke mengangguk mengiyakan. Hari ini porsi tidurnya harus dikurangi untuk memusyawarahkan sesuatu yang dianggap sebagai _plan B_ tersebut.

**.**

**.**

Semarak tahun baru Imlek sedang bergema di Shanghai, Cina. Semua orang baik muda, tua, kaya maupun miskin menikmati kemeriahan acara yang hanya diadakan setahun sekali itu. Sebuah jalan utama ditutup untuk kendaraan karena menjadi pusat perayaan hari ini. Jalan sepanjang 10 kilometer itu dipenuhi oleh kerumunan orang yang menyaksikan berbagai macam pagelaran yang diadakan. Belum lagi beraneka jajanan khas Cina juga ikut meramaikan jalanan yang disinggahi oleh orang-orang yang ingin mencicipinya.

Lampion merah ikut menghiasi langit dengan tergantung dari satu gedung ke gedung lain sepanjang jalan tersebut. Meskipun lampion tersebut belum dinyalakan karena hari masih siang. Berbagai macam perkumpulan Barongsai kini sedang menjadi tontonan khalayak ramai dengan menampilkan kekhasan dari perkumpulan masing-masing. Semua orang terlihat senang dan tertawa saat Barongsai-Barongsai itu menunjukkan kebolehan mereka melakukan gerakan-gerakan berbahaya. Tidak jarang tepuk tangan bergemuruh saat gerakan berbahaya tersebut berhasil dilakukan tanpa mencederai pemainnya.

Alunan musik tradisional Cina terus mengalun mengiringi penampilan dari Barongsai tersebut. Suara petasan juga ikut meramaikan dan menambah kemeriahan pesta rakyat Cina ini. Namun bukan hanya rakyat Cina saja yang menikmatinya. Para wisatawan dari belahan dunia lain yang sedang berkunjung ke negara ini juga merasakan hal yang sama. Kilatan _blitz_ dari kamera terus menerangi pagelaran untuk mengabadikan setiap momen yang sangat istimewa ini.

Mungkin hanya satu orang yang tidak menikmati acara ini. Bukan karena dia tidak mau, tetapi karena dia datang kemari untuk menjalankan sebuah misi. Seperti biasa, bagian dari pekerjaan. Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya di sekitar kerumunan orang-orang yang tampak bahagia. Ini jelas bukan pekerjaan yang mudah. Dia benar-benar bingung harus mulai mencari darimana. Jalan sepanjang 10 kilometer bukanlah jarak yang mudah ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki. Sasuke awalnya ragu untuk melakukan perjalanan ini. Tapi klien yang satu ini sudah cukup sering menggunakan jasa mereka. Itu sebabnya dia mau melakukannya tanpa mendapatkan tempat yang pasti dari targetnya.

Misi kali ini datang dari seorang pejabat pemerintah. Dulu dia sempat menjabat sebagai Duta Besar Cina untuk Jepang. Sekitar belasan tahun yang lalu terjadi sebuah peristiwa yang cukup menyesakkan bagi masyarakat Cina. Ketika mereka sedang merayakan Imlek, ada sebuah kembang api besar yang meledakkan kembang api lain di sekitarnya dan menimbulkan malapetaka. Banyak korban tewas terutama anak-anak yang bermain di sekitar kembang api tersebut diletakkan. Untuk itu ia ingin merubah sejarah dengan meminta Sasuke untuk menemukan kembang api tersebut dan memusnahkannya. Tapi karena peristiwa itu sudah lama sekali terjadi, dia tidak ingat dimana letak pasti dari kembang api tersebut. Karena kembang api akan dinyalakan pada malam hari, maka Sasuke berangkat di pagi hari agar punya banyak waktu untuk mencarinya. Dan disinilah ia sekarang, seperti seseorang yang sedang tersesat.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya dan mengeluh, "Masih seperempat perjalanan."

Namun Sasuke tak pantang menyerah. Selain ini adalah misi yang sangat penting, bayarannya juga cukup fantastis. Saat berjalan di antara lautan manusia seperti ini, terkadang kita harus banyak memaklumi ketidaksengajaan yang terjadi. Contohnya yang satu ini. Seseorang baru saja menabrak Sasuke dan menumpahkan sesuatu di jas berwarna biru langit yang ia kenakan.

"Ah, maaf, Tuan. Saya benar-benar tidak sengaja," ucap orang yang sudah menabrak Sasuke seraya mengeringkan bekas tumpahan air di jasnya dengan selembar sapu tangan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula ini hanya air mineral. Nanti juga akan kering sendiri," balas Sasuke memaklumi.

Orang itu masih bersikeras mencoba mengeringkan jas Sasuke dengan sapu tangannya. Sasuke ingin menghentikannya.

"Nona, sudah kukatakan tidak ap…"

Sasuke terdiam saat orang itu menatapnya. "Hinata?" gumamnya kemudian.

Hinata tertawa pelan, "Kita bertemu lagi," katanya.

Sasuke juga ikut tertawa. Entah kebetulan macam apa yang membawa mereka untuk kembali bertemu disini.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu saja merayakan Imlek. Memangnya kau tidak?"

Sasuke menggeleng, "Aku ada keperluan."

"Karena kita sudah berjumpa bagaimana kalau kau temani aku disini," pinta Hinata.

Sasuke tampak berpikir. Dia tidak punya waktu untuk bersenang-senang. Karena barang yang akan dia cari bukanlah hal yang gampang mengingat dirinya tidak tahu letak pasti dari barang itu.

"Aku tidak bisa." Meskipun begitu, tampak raut penyesalan di wajah Sasuke. Sepertinya dia mulai tertarik dengan gadis yang tidak nyata ini.

"Jika kau mau menemaniku aku akan membantumu," tawar Hinata.

Sasuke menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Kau sedang mencari sesuatu kan? Aku tahu dimana tempatnya," lanjut Hinata memberitahu.

Belum sempat Sasuke mengubah keputusannya, Hinata sudah menariknya untuk ikut menonton pagelaran yang masih terus berlangsung hingga nanti malam. Meski agak khawatir, Sasuke tetap mempercayai kata-kata Hinata. Bukankah selama ini Hinata memang sudah sering membantu? Pasti kali ini dia tidak akan bohong.

Saat sedang menikmati pertunjukan di pinggir jalan, Sasuke berbisik di telinga Hinata untuk menanyakan sesuatu.

"Aku penasaran. Kenapa kita selalu bertemu di lorong waktu?"

Hinata sedikit berjinjit untuk bisa berbisik pada Sasuke.

"Aku tertarik pada profesimu," jawabnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti," bisik Sasuke lagi.

"Kau mau mengorbankan nyawamu untuk mewujudkan keinginan orang lain. Bagiku itu sangat mulia."

"Memangnya kau tahu tentang pekerjaanku?"

Hinata mengangguk, "Tentu saja. Kau bisa mati kapan saja jika pengirimanmu ke dimensi waktu lain gagal. Jika telat kembali dari waktu yang telah ditentukan, maka usiamu akan berkurang. Kau pasti sudah tahu dengan resiko dari pekerjaanmu itu kan?" tanya Hinata memastikan.

"Iya, aku tahu."

"Itu sebabnya aku ingin membantumu. Anggap saja aku selalu tahu. Jadi aku sudah mencarikan apa yang kau butuhkan dan memberikannya saat kau tiba. Dengan begitu kau bisa kembali ke duniamu tepat waktu."

Sasuke tertegun mendengarkan penjelasan Hinata. Belum pernah ada orang yang begitu memperdulikan dirinya seperti ini, bahkan keluarganya sekali pun. Tapi orang asing yang dianggap Sasuke tidak nyata ini justru mau membantu dirinya dengan ikhlas. Untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke merasa dicintai dengan tulus oleh seseorang.

"Kurasa kau dan aku punya kesamaan. Makanya aku ingin sekali membantumu," tambahnya seraya tersenyum lembut pada Sasuke.

Kini Sasuke menganggap semua yang ada di dimensi waktu ini sebagai sesuatu yang tidak nyata. Segalanya seakan berhenti ketika tangannya meraih pinggul Hinata untuk menghapus jarak mereka dan mencium bibirnya. Ia memejamkan matanya. Merasa bahagia karena Hinata juga membalas pagutan bibirnya. Dia tidak peduli jika ada orang yang memperhatikan mereka atau tidak.

Ini kedua kalinya Sasuke mencium Hinata. Berbeda dengan yang pertama yang terkesan penuh nafsu, kali ini Sasuke melakukannya dengan sangat mesra. Belum pernah dia mencumbu wanita dengan cara seperti ini sebelumnya. Sebuah kecupan yang membuatmu bagaikan terbang melayang di angkasa dan enggan untuk kembali ke bumi dengan melepaskannya.

Hanya memberi jeda sesaat untuk bernafas, lalu kembali memagut rasa manis itu dan menikmatinya.

**.**

**.**

Orochimaru duduk bersandar di kursi kekuasaannya sambil sesekali mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di atas meja. Dia sedang menikmati alunan musik klasik yang biasanya digemari oleh kaum bangsawan dan orang-orang yang sangat kaya. Dia adalah salah satunya. Dirinya tersenyum tak henti-henti saat memandangi secarik kertas berisi laporan harga saham yang terus meninggi dan menguntungkan dirinya. Dia benar-benar punya aset yang sangat berharga. Dia tidak akan melepaskan aset tersebut walau harus menikam jantungnya sendiri.

Kesenangannya sedikit terusik saat pintu ruang kerjanya diketuk oleh seseorang. Dari luar pesuruh setianya memasuki ruangannya setelah ia mengizinkannya untuk menyampaikan sesuatu.

"Kuharap ini sesuatu yang penting, Kabuto," desis Orochimaru.

"Tentu saja, Orochimaru-sama. Ini tentang Hinata-sama," Kabuto mulai menyampaikan informasinya.

Sesuatu tentang putri semata wayangnya. Tentu saja ini pasti hal yang sangat penting.

"Apa itu?"

"Sepertinya Hinata-sama sering memimpikan sesuatu akhir-akhir ini. Tetapi dia tidak pernah memberitahukannya pada Anda. Ada yang aneh."

Jujur Kabuto tidak tahu apa yang dia maksud dengan aneh. Tapi cukup dengan itu saja sudah membuat Orochimaru terlihat khawatir. Dia segera berdiri dari duduknya dan berniat untuk menjumpai Hinata di kamarnya. Hinata sedang tidak tidur. Dia sedang memperhatikan pemandangan di luar jendela kamarnya.

"Kau ingin keluar?" tanya Orochimaru. Hanya pada Hinata lah Orochimaru berbicara dengan lembut seperti ini.

Hinata menggeleng. Dia memang selalu menghabiskan waktu di kamar ini untuk tidur. Tidak banyak hal lain yang ia kerjakan. Dia juga sudah merasa sangat asing dengan dunia di luar sana. Entah dirinya bisa beradaptasi atau tidak.

"Sepertinya Otou-san sedang mengkhawatirkanku," tebak Hinata.

"Kau selalu tahu," Orochimaru mengiyakan.

"Aku menyukainya, Otou-san. Jika itu yang Otou-san ingin tahu," jelas Hinata.

"Kau lebih menyukai dia dari Ayah?" tanya Orochimaru yang tampak cemburu.

Hinata kini memalingkan pandangannya dari jendela untuk menatap ayahnya. Dia kemudian berjalan menghampiri Orochimaru dan memeluknya.

"Aku sayang Otou-san." Hanya itu yang dia katakan.

Orochimaru hanya bisa membalas pelukan Hinata dan tidak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi. Baginya ucapan Hinata seperti mantra yang selalu menjadi kenyataan. Lebih baik dia yang mati daripada melihat Hinata sakit hati. Dia pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk menanyakan hal-hal lain. Dia memang sangat kuat, tapi tidak saat menghadapi Hinata. Dia merasa menjadi orang yang paling lemah di dunia.

**.**

**.**

Sasuke sedang bersiap-siap untuk menjalankan misi selanjutnya. Kali ini tidak terlalu berbahaya. Hanya mencari parfum yang ditinggalkan oleh pemiliknya di rumah yang sebelumnya ia tempati. Dia mengaku sangat ceroboh sehingga lupa membawanya saat ia pindah ke Jepang. Meski terlihat sepele tapi bayarannya lumayan. Sebenarnya dia bisa saja membeli parfum sejenis di Jepang. Tapi itu adalah hadiah ulang tahun dari suaminya dan dia sangat menghargai pemberian suaminya itu. Sasuke dan Kakashi setuju untuk melakukannya.

"Kau menemukan kembang apinya?" tanya Kakashi membahas misi mereka sebelumnya.

"Ya. Aku membuangnya ke sungai. Acaranya berlangsung dengan aman sampai selesai," jelas Sasuke.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Kau memang bisa diandalkan."

Sasuke hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Padahal tanpa Hinata dia tidak yakin bisa menyelesaikannya. Sasuke memasuki tabung yang akan mengirimnya ke dimensi lain. Belum sampai di tempat tujuan saja dia sudah berharap akan bertemu dengan Hinata. Kakashi mengetikkan tempat tujuan Sasuke di komputer miliknya yang diikuti deretan perintah lainnya. Ketika tombol _enter_ ditekan, Sasuke kembali dikirim ke dimensi waktu lain.

Sasuke memasuki sebuah rumah yang sangat mewah namun tampak tidak terawat. Halamannya dipenuhi dengan daun-daun yang berguguran. Belum lagi pepohonan layu yang tampak menyeramkan seperti mengisyaratkan agar tidak ada yang masuk ke dalam rumah ini. Setelah pemilik lamanya pergi, rumah ini belum juga dihuni oleh orang lain. Mungkin karena harganya yang sangat mahal membuat orang berpikir dua kali untuk membeli rumah ini.

Sasuke membuka pintu depan rumah tersebut, tidak terkunci. Rumah ini kelihatan lebih luas karena alpa-nya perabotan. Hanya ada sedikit perabotan yang tertinggal karena mungkin tidak dibutuhkan lagi dan akan dijual bersamaan dengan rumah ini. Sasuke berjalan menyusuri rumah yang bagaikan lapangan sepak bola tersebut untuk mencari kamar tidur utama yang diyakininya sebagai tempat dimana parfum itu berada.

Setahu Sasuke tidak ada siapapun di rumah ini. Itu sebabnya dia sangat terkejut ketika mendapati seseorang sedang berada di sebuah ruangan yang baru saja dimasukinya. Dia tidak begitu yakin kegunaan dari ruangan ini. Tapi yang pasti seharusnya ini bukanlah kamar mandi. Sasuke mendekati orang tersebut perlahan dan berdiri di dekatnya agar orang itu menyadari kehadirannya disini. Sasuke kembali terkejut melihat siapa yang dia temui disini.

Hinata.

"Oh, hai," sapanya santai.

Sasuke memperhatikan Hinata dengan seksama. Dia kelihatan…seksi.

Gadis itu sedang berada di dalam sebuah _bathtub_ sambil menonton televisi di atas sebuah kursi yang terletak tidak jauh dari _bathtub_. Sasuke tidak begitu yakin Hinata mengenakan sesuatu atau tidak. Karena dia bisa melihat dada dan lututnya dengan jelas di atas permukaan busa sabun. Rambutnya disanggul asal-asalan. Dan bibirnya mengenakan lipstik merah merona. Sebelah tangannya memegang segelas _champagne_. Dia terlihat semakin seksi saat menggigit-gigit kuku ibu jari tangannya yang bebas.

"Sedang apa disini?" tanya Sasuke yang tak bisa memalingkan pandangannya dari Hinata.

"Mandi," jawabnya santai.

"Ya, aku bisa lihat itu," balas Sasuke.

"Sepertinya kau sedang mencari sesuatu." Bahkan nada bicaranya saja terkesan sangat seksi dan nakal.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Hinata menunjuk sesuatu yang arahnya diikuti oleh Sasuke.

"Tolong ambilkan handuk itu," pintanya menggoda.

Sasuke menurutinya dan mengambil handuk yang berada di sandaran kursi tempat televisi berada. Hinata meletakkan gelas _champagne_-nya di lantai dan berdiri begitu saja sehingga menampakkan setiap bagian lekuk tubuhnya yang memang tidak mengenakan apa-apa. Sasuke segera mengalihkan pandangannya yang membuat Hinata tertawa melihatnya. Dia kemudian meraih handuk yang masih dipegang oleh Sasuke. Setelah menutupi tubuhnya dengan handuk tersebut, Hinata mengajak Sasuke untuk ikut dengannya.

Mereka memasuki sebuah kamar tidur yang bernuansa serba putih. Berbeda dengan ruangan yang lain, perabotan di kamar ini masih lengkap dan utuh. Ini adalah kamar tidur utama yang Sasuke cari. Ia mengikuti Hinata yang berjalan menghampiri sebuah lemari empat pintu dan membuka salah satu pintu. Dari dalam sana ia mengeluarkan sebotol parfum yang ukurannya tidak terlalu besar. Ketika Hinata berbalik ternyata Sasuke sedang mengunci pergerakannya dengan menyandarkan kedua tangannya pada lemari.

Hinata tersenyum seraya memasukkan botol parfum tersebut ke dalam saku jas yang dipakai Sasuke.

"Terima kasih. Aku harus pulang," kata Sasuke yang masih berada sangat dekat dengan Hinata.

"Kenapa buru-buru?" godanya. "Lihat ranjang di belakang itu. Bagaimana kalau kita meninggalkan sedikit jejak disana," saran Hinata.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Hinata yang hampir ia tiduri malam itu kini sedang menggodanya. Mungkin ini adalah versi Hinata yang paling berani yang pernah ia temui. Lelaki normal seperti Sasuke tentu tidak akan bisa menolak gairah yang sudah ia tahan sejak bertemu Hinata tadi. Sasuke semakin tak kuasa saat Hinata melepaskan jas yang ia kenakan dan menjatuhkannya ke lantai. Saat itulah Sasuke menangkap bibirnya dan membiarkan gadis itu melepaskan kancing kemejanya satu persatu hingga menanggalkannya.

Tangan Hinata bergerak meraba dada dan perut Sasuke yang terbentuk dengan bagus. Sasuke melepaskan sanggulan Hinata dan membiarkan rambutnya tergerai dengan sempurna. Dia sudah tidak sabar lagi. Ia melepas ciumannya untuk menggendong Hinata ke atas ranjang. Ia kembali menciumnya dan melepaskan handuk yang masih melekat di tubuh Hinata. Kali ini ia tidak ingin lagi memalingkan pandangannya. Ia akan sangat menyukai pemandangan yang bagus ini.

Sebelah tangannya menangkup dada Hinata dan meremasnya pelan. Dia masih mencium bibir Hinata dan meminta Hinata untuk mengimbanginya. Hinata melakukannya sehingga keduanya mendominasi dan tak mau kalah. Tak ada jeda untuk bernafas. Hingga akhirnya Sasuke mengalirkan seutas saliva bening setelah mereka membuat jarak.

Tangannya masih aktif bergerak saat Sasuke kini menyesapi setiap inchi leher Hinata yang putih. Lidahnya menggoda saat menyapa telinga Hinata sehingga memancing desahan dari bibirnya. Sasuke melakukan gerakan naik turun dengan bibirnya untuk merangsang Hinata di daerah lehernya. Ia turun perlahan sambil menciumi daerah dada hingga sampai ke payudara. Sasuke kembali menggigit-gigit kelembutan tubuh itu dan sesekali menghisapnya sehingga meninggalkan ruam merah dimana-mana. Dia terus melakukannya hingga sampai di puncak payudara. Lidahnya mengulum salah satunya dan mengemutnya. Sedangkan yang satu lagi dimainkan oleh jari Sasuke. Ini semakin memancing desahan demi desahan dari bibir Hinata. Ia melakukannya bergantian sampai payudara Hinata mengeras.

Sasuke masih mengulum saat tangannya mengelus daerah kewanitaan Hinata yang sudah basah. Sasuke meregangkan kaki Hinata dengan kakinya agar akses menuju kewanitaannya semakin mudah. Satu jarinya bermain di luar vagina yang membuat Hinata mendesah semakin kuat. Tangannya yang bebas memijat pelan dada Hinata yang putingnya masih setia ditemani lidah Sasuke.

Rasa geli itu semakin menjadi-jadi menaikkan hasrat Hinata. Dia tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata apapun selain desahan yang menyenangkan Sasuke. Jarinya yang nakal kini menekan-nekan pelan klitoris. Tekanan tersebut semakin cepat membuat Hinata meremas seprai karena begitu terangsang. Jarinya akhirnya masuk perlahan ke dalam lubang vagina yang hangat. Sasuke menarik ulur jarinya di dalam sana dan membiarkan Hinata merasakan kenikmatan pembuka ini. Dia menghentikannya saat merasakan sesuatu mengalir membanjiri jarinya. Sasuke menarik jarinya keluar.

Kini ia ingin mencicipi kenikmatan ini dengan lidahnya. Dia kembali meregangkan kaki Hinata dan menjilati cairan yang baru saja keluar dari vagina. Ia juga memainkan klitoris dengan lidahnya. Dan bagian yang paling ia sukai adalah menghisapnya. Cairan yang sama kembali keluar dan membuat Sasuke menghisap seluruhnya. Dia berhenti sejenak untuk melepaskan pakaiannya yang tersisa. Ini adalah saatnya.

Sasuke mencoba memasukkan miliknya ke dalam vagina secara perlahan-lahan. Sangat sempit, sepertinya akan lama untuk bisa memasukkannya. Rintihan dari Hinata terdengar membuat Sasuke menenangkannya dengan menciumnya mesra dan membelai keningnya dengan ibu jarinya. Sasuke masih berusaha namun tampaknya memang cukup susah. Meski sangat sakit, Hinata tetap merelakannya karena dia juga membutuhkan Sasuke untuk meneruskan ini semua.

"A-Aahhh!"

Dengan sedikit hentakan akhirnya Sasuke masuk sepenuhnya ke dalam diri Hinata. Hinata memejamkan matanya erat-erat, menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa ini.

"Aku bisa berhenti sekarang," bisik Sasuke yang sedikit khawatir.

Hinata membuka matanya dan menatap Sasuke dengan yakin, "T-Tidak. Lanjutkan s-saja."

Sasuke mencium Hinata lagi dengan lembut. Dan akhirnya berubah menjadi penuh nafsu saat ia mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya keluar masuk dengan perlahan. Desahan demi desahan kembali keluar, tapi kini dari mereka berdua. Hinata melingkarkan kedua kakinya pada pinggul Sasuke. Mengisyaratkan agar Sasuke semakin mempercepat gerakannya. Kehangatan semakin membara ketika ranjang ikut bergerak bersama mereka.

Sasuke mencium Hinata, meremas dadanya dan terus bergerak di bawah sana. Desahan Hinata semakin membuatnya hilang kendali akan logikanya. Dia melupakan segala hal, bahkan anggapannya selama ini bahwa Hinata itu tidak nyata. Karena yang dia rasakan kali ini benar-benar nyata. Ciuman ini, kelembutan tubuh ini, dan bagian dari dirinya yang bergerak bebas di dalam tubuh Hinata seakan merobohkan keyakinannya tentang tidak nyatanya gadis ini. Masa bodoh! Sasuke sungguh tidak ingin pergi sekarang ini. Dia masih ingin disini. Menikmati kehangatan tubuh Hinata berkali-kali dan tanpa henti.

Sasuke mengela nafasnya. Hinata kini menindihnya dengan posisi masih bersenggama. Sasuke menatapnya. Seperti apapun Hinata, dia selalu terlihat cantik di mata Sasuke.

"Kau menyesal?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak akan pernah," jawab Hinata.

Hinata menggerakkan pinggulnya naik turun dan mereka kembali bercinta untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Hinata bahkan tidak membiarkan Sasuke melepaskan klimaksnya di luar. Dia tetap ingin bersatu dengan Sasuke seperti ini. Dan itu membuat Sasuke semakin ingin berlama-lama di ranjang ini dengan Hinata.

Suara desahan terus menggema di kamar ini. Sasuke benar-benar lupa bahwa dirinya harus kembali ke dunianya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya dan tidak menemukan Hinata di sampingnya. Ia meraih secarik kertas yang tampaknya ditinggalkan oleh Hinata di sebelahnya.

_Kau harus segera pulang._

Hinata benar. Dia sudah sangat terlambat untuk pulang. Setelah mengenakan pakaiannya, Sasuke mengirimkan sinyal kepada Kakashi untuk membawanya pulang. Semoga saja Kakashi tidak khawatir dengan keterlambatannya ini.

Alangkah terkejutnya Sasuke saat kembali ke masa sekarang. Begitu ia keluar dari tabung mesin waktu, ia melihat ruangan kerjanya dan Kakashi hancur berantakan. Tidak ada satu barang pun yang tersisa kecuali tabung mesin waktu ini. Ini memang didesain dengan sangat kuat dan hanya bisa dihancurkan dengan bom berkekuatan besar seperti nuklir. Sasuke benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang sudah terjadi disini. Terlebih lagi Kakashi tidak terlihat dimana pun. Sasuke mulai khawatir terjadi sesuatu dengan Kakashi. Akhirnya yang mereka waspadai selama ini terjadi juga.

Sasuke mendengar suara ponsel yang berdering di satu sisi ruangan. Dia mengikuti arah suara tersebut dan menemukan sebuah ponsel di balik tumpukan peralatan kerja Kakashi yang sudah hancur. Dia tidak mengenali nomor itu, tapi dia tetap mengangkatnya.

"Halo."

"_Sasuke, ini aku_."

"Kakashi, kau dimana?" tanya Sasuke khawatir.

"_Saatnya melakukan_ _plan B_."

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue . . .**

**a/n : sebelumnya saya ingin berterima kasih kepada readers yg telah memberikan saran mengenai genre..dalam fic ini Sasuke mampu mengubah masa kini dengan perjalanannya di masa lalu..jadi ketika dia melakukan sesuatu di masa lalu, maka otomatis akan merubah masa kini dan masa depan..karena hal seperti ini bersifat fantasi, maka saya menambahkan genre Fantasy di atas..mungkin lebih cocok sebagai Adventure/Fantasy..tapi mengingat fic ini menceritakan tentang hubungan antara Sasuke dan Hinata yang terjalin dari petualangan masing-masing, maka saya gak bisa meninggalkan sisi Romance-nya..jadinya saya pakai 3 genre.**

**Especially I want to say thanks to :**

**L, Xyzee, Lollytha-chan **(makasi buat saran genre-nya, udah apdet)** Tsubasa Xasllita Dioz **(bole donk di-fav, makasi juga buat saran genre-nya) **sasuhina-caem** (udah kan lemonnya #lirikatas) **Minma, Saba Clouddiel94, IndigOnyx** (hai juga, iya Orochimaru tu ayahnya Hinata, di chap depan bakalan saya jelasin) **Hanyou Dark, Zae-Hime, Aoi Hanazawa, Youichi Hikari, Yumi michiyo, Himetarou Ai** (udah apdet) **Aiza-chan Kim** (makasi buat saran genre-nya, pertanyaan kamu bakalan kejawab di chap depan) **n** (saya juga ngerasa SH tu manis banget, makanya saya suka sekali sama pair ini, ga mau pindah ke lain hati) **hyuuchiha prinka** (mungkin lebih ke fantasi ya, udah apdet) **Hyou Hyouichiffer** (kayanya banyak juga ya yang ngerasa SH tu punya ikatan batin) **Freeya Lawliet** (di chap depan mereka bakalan ketemu di dunia nyata) **miyu chan** (semoga di chap ini udah mulai "ngeh") **Mamoka** (mereka sering ketemu di lorong waktu, jadinya kenalnya dari situ) **Kertas Biru** (mungkin di chap ini udah bisa nebak tentang Hinata) **RK-Hime** (iya ini inspirasinya dari serial lorong waktu, tapi bedanya Kakashi ga bisa ngeliat apa yg dilakuin Sasuke kaya Ust Adin hehehe) **Niwa** (seperti itulah kira-kira) **all silent readers #bow**

**Thanks for reading : Upe Jun**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi-san**

**Genre : Romance/Adventure/Fantasy**

**Warning : AU, OOC**

**Happy reading ^_^**

**.**

**.**

Langit malam yang kelam bagaikan lapangan bagi para bintang untuk mempertontonkan sinarnya. Udara yang dingin mendominasi semua ruang gerak di dunia. Malam ini ada rasa khawatir berlebih yang biasanya tidak pernah dirasakan. Bahkan saat duduk diam di dalam sebuah bis saja rasanya seperti berada di dalam wahana yang akan mengantarkanmu ke neraka. Namun perasaan itu harus ditepis atas alasan profesionalitas. Entah mengapa yang terjadi di masa sekarang terasa lebih menakutkan dari dimensi-dimensi waktu lain. Tapi tetap saja itu bukanlah gertakan untuk mundur. Justru hal ini semakin memperkokoh pertahanan diri untuk bergerak menembus batas. Seperti yang sudah Sasuke dan Kakashi lakukan selama ini.

Sasuke turun dari bis yang telah mengantarkannya selama dua jam ke sebuah daerah di kaki bukit. Ia mengenakan kacamata hitamnya dan mulai berjalan kaki menuju sebuah kediaman. _Hoodie_-nya berhasil menyamarkan wajah dan tubuhnya. Ia berjalan dengan waspada sambil sesekali melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk memastikan bahwa dirinya tidak diikuti oleh siapapun. Sepuluh menit berlalu hingga dia sampai di sebuah rumah tua dimana Kakashi berada. Setidaknya seperti itulah yang Kakashi katakan di telepon.

Sasuke mengetuk pintu tersebut. Tidak lama kemudian pintu terbuka dan Sasuke masuk setelah sebelumnya melihat ke sekitar dan yakin kondisi aman.

"Kau yakin tidak ada yang mengikutimu, kan?" tanya Kakashi.

"Aku yakin," jawab Sasuke seraya duduk di sebuah kursi tua yang masih tampak kuat. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Tidak lama setelah mengirimkanmu, aku melihat penyusup melalui CCTV. Kemudian aku mentransfer semua data ke _laptop_ dan _generator_ kemudian pergi secara diam-diam melalui pintu belakang. Yang pasti sama seperti yang telah kita rencanakan sebelumnya di apartemenmu," jelas Kakashi.

"Lalu kenapa aku tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Bukankah saat Kakashi memutuskan sinyal antara dirinya dengan Sasuke, itu akan membuat Sasuke terdampar ke tempat lain dan tak bisa pulang. Atau kemungkinan yang lebih parah adalah mati. Tapi Sasuke tidak mengalami keduanya.

"Aku juga bingung menjelaskannya. Sepertinya ada kekuatan lain yang mengajakmu untuk ikut ke dunianya."

Sasuke menautkan kedua alisnya. Hal seperti ini belum pernah dibahas oleh Kakashi sebelumnya.

"Ini di luar konsep ilmu pengetahuan. Itu sebabnya aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya. Karena sebenarnya sinyalmulah yang lebih dulu terputus. Aku sempat khawatir awalnya. Tapi setelah aku tiba disini dan mencoba kembali mencari sinyalmu, aku menemukannya."

Sasuke masih tidak mengerti apa yang Kakashi bicarakan. Karena sejujurnya Kakashi juga tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi dengan perjalanan dimensi waktu Sasuke yang terakhir. Ini adalah kali pertama kejadian seperti ini terjadi.

"Aku juga ingin bertanya. Apa selama ini kau sering bertemu dengan orang yang sama?"

"Ada," jawab Sasuke cepat.

Kakashi berdiri seketika itu juga, "Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang?"

"Karena aku kira gadis itu tidak nyata dan hanya bagian dari dimensi waktu saja," bela Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri.

"Gadis?" tanya Kakashi meyakinkan.

"Benar."

"Pantas saja."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke tak mengerti dengan kata **pantas**.

"Namanya Hyuuga Hinata, bukan?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Sasuke malah balik bertanya.

Kakashi memejamkan mata sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Dia adalah seorang cenayang," kata Kakashi memulai. "Seorang anak yatim piatu yang orang tuanya dibunuh oleh Orochimaru saat dia masih berusia lima tahun. Hyuuga Hiashi dan Hyuuga Hitomi. Sepasang suami istri yang saat itu menguasai banyak sekali saham. Dengan membunuh mereka maka Orochimaru tidak memiliki saingan lagi. Ketika dia ingin membunuh putri mereka, balita itu datang menghampiri Orochimaru dengan membawa secarik kertas. Dengan wajah polosnya yang sama sekali tidak takut melihat mayat kedua orang tuanya yang mati mengenaskan, Hinata menjulurkan kertas itu kepada Orochimaru. Dia benar-benar terkejut ketika melihat gambar dirinya yang sedang membantai suami istri itu terlukis dengan jelas di kertas itu. Sejak saat itulah Orochimaru yakin bahwa balita itu memiliki kelebihan yang dapat menguntungkan dirinya. Ia pun mengadopsi Hinata secara hukum dan resmi menjadi putrinya."

"Jadi kekuasaan yang dimiliki Orochimaru saat ini karena ramalan-ramalan Hinata?" tanya Sasuke menanggapi.

"Sebenarnya Hinata tidak meramal. Dia hanya bermimpi. Dan apa yang ia mimpikan selalu menjadi kenyataan," jawab Kakashi.

"Itu artinya dia benar-benar ada?" Sasuke tidak tahu apakah dia harus senang atau cemas ketika mengetahui bahwa sosok Hinata adalah nyata.

"Tentu saja. Dia bahkan tinggal di klub malam yang biasa kau datangi. Di sebuah ruangan yang hanya boleh dimasuki oleh Orochimaru seorang. Kamar yang dijaga dengan sangat ketat oleh orang-orangnya. Aku juga tidak pernah melihat langsung bagaimana rupa gadis itu. Karena tidak ada orang yang boleh menemuinya kecuali ayahnya sendiri dan seorang pesuruh kepercayaan. Tapi semua orang yang bekerja di klub malam tahu tentangnya. Orochimaru benar-benar menjaganya dengan sangat baik," jelas Kakashi lagi.

"Dia sangat cantik, jika kau ingin tahu bagaimana rupanya. Berarti selama ini dia menjumpaiku di dalam mimpinya?"

"Seperti itulah kira-kira. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa motivasinya menemuimu. Mungkin Orochimaru sudah mengetahuinya dan berusaha membunuh kita. Karena dia benar-benar tidak mau ada orang yang berhubungan dengan Hinata."

"Maafkan aku, Kakashi. Karena aku kau juga terlibat masalah ini," sesal Sasuke.

"Hey, kita ini tim. Jangan berpikir seperti itu. Semua resiko harus kita tanggung bersama-sama. Jangan menyalahkan diri sendiri," bantah Kakashi. "Lalu apa rencana kita selanjutnya? Kita tidak mungkin terus berada disini."

"Kau pergilah duluan. Aku akan menjemput Hinata."

"Apa kau gila?" bentak Kakashi.

"Hinata telah menyelamatkanku kemarin. Jika tidak pasti aku sudah bertemu dengan orang-orang Orochimaru yang menghancurkan _lab_," jelas Sasuke.

"Dia menarikmu ke dalam mimpinya. Sebenarnya apa yang kalian lakukan selama itu?" tanya Kakashi penasaran. Bagaimana bisa dia lupa menanyakan hal ini.

"Aku tidur dengannya," jawab Sasuke jujur.

"Ya, dia bahkan mengorbankan keperawanannya untuk menyelamatkanmu," kata Kakashi seraya berdiri.

Sasuke membulatkan matanya mendengar pernyataan Kakashi. Bukan hanya menyelamatkan nyawa Sasuke, Hinata juga rela mengorbankan sesuatu yang paling penting bagi dirinya. Ia semakin yakin bahwa dirinya tidak boleh meninggalkan Hinata.

"Baiklah, aku akan berangkat lebih dulu. Jangan lupa mengabariku mengenai apapun."

"Mengapa mimpi itu bisa terasa begitu nyata?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Sudah kukatakan, ini di luar konsep ilmu pengetahuan. Itulah kekuatan istimewa yang dimiliki Hinata. Kau akan bersaing berat dengan Orochimaru untuk memilikinya. Kau harus berhati-hati."

Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya dan terlihat mantap, "Aku mengerti."

**.**

**.**

Dentuman suara musik membahana di seluruh penjuru ruangan. Seorang DJ di sudut ruangan memimpin gerakan dansa para pengunjung klub yang membanjiri lantai dansa malam ini. Semuanya tampak senang mengikuti irama musik yang mengalun tanpa henti hingga semalam suntuk. Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah remaja-remaja liar yang gemar menghabiskan uang orang tua mereka yang didapat dengan sangat mudah, semudah menghamburkannya.

Seorang wanita berambut merah muda tampak keluar dari lantai dansa dengan alasan haus. Seorang pria yang sejak tadi menemaninya mencegah kepergiannya dengan menarik tubuhnya ke dalam pelukannya untuk sebuah ciuman penuh nafsu di bibir dan sekitar lehernya. Setelah lelaki itu puas barulah ia melepaskan wanita tersebut. Wanita itu kemudian berjalan sendirian menuju bar sambil sesekali mengedipkan mata kepada para pengunjung pria yang berpapasan dengannya. Dia sangat cantik, tak ada satupun dari lelaki-lelaki itu yang acuh melihatnya.

"Tequila," pintanya pada bartender. Ia kemudian melirik bangku di sebelahnya. Sedetik kemudian senyumnya mengembang bak bunga yang sedang mekar di musim semi.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Sasuke-kun," sapanya ramah.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan kearahnya.

"Hn," sahutnya.

Ia mendekati Sasuke untuk menghirup aroma tubuhnya.

"Sudah lama aku tidak mencium wangi tubuhmu saat sedang menyentuhku," katanya manja. "Apa kau tidak merindukan saat-saat itu?" tanyanya.

"Aku kemari bukan untuk itu," balas Sasuke.

Sempat tersirat ekspresi kekecewaan di wajah wanita itu, namun dia kembali tersenyum.

"Lalu?"

"Kalau kuberi uang sebanyak tiga kali lipat dari bayaranmu semalam, apa kau mau mengantarku ke kamar Hinata, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke.

Sasuke berani bersumpah bahwa Sakura membulatkan matanya selama beberapa detik. Tapi ia berkilah.

"Kau ini bicara apa. Tidak ada yang bernama Hinata disini," jawabnya.

"Sayang kau tidak pintar berbohong, Sakura."

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dan meneguk minumannya. Tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suara selama beberapa saat. Sampai akhirnya Sakura memilih untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Tapi Hinata bukanlah PSK. Tidak ada gunanya kau masuk ke kamarnya."

"Aku tahu," sela Sasuke.

"Jadi untuk apa kau datang menemuinya?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Itu bukan urusanmu. Bagaimana kalau kubayar lima kali lipat," tawar Sasuke.

Negosiasi pun akhirnya selesai.

Sakura menuntun Sasuke dengan hati-hati. Sesuai perjanjian, Sakura tidak hanya akan membantu Sasuke menemukan kamar Hinata, tetapi juga membantu Sasuke dalam segala hal. Termasuk menggoda dua penjaga kamar Hinata.

"Tunggu disini. Setelah aku berhasil mengajak mereka berdua pergi, kau harus masuk ke kamar itu segera."

Sakura menunjuk sebuah pintu bercat putih dimana di depannya berdiri dua pria dengan setelan jas hitam yang tidak bergeming sedikitpun dari tempatnya.

Sakura kemudian melangkah perlahan menghampiri dua pria tersebut. Dia berjalan terhuyung-huyung dan pura-pura terjatuh. Dengan sigap pria di depannya menangkap tubuhnya yang limbung.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Nona?" tanya pria itu.

Sasuke mengintip pergerakan Sakura yang dengan baik mengajak dua pria tersebut untuk ikut dengannya. Sakura adalah PSK yang paling diminati disini. Harga permalamnya saja sangat mahal. Tentu saja dua penjaga bergaji kecil itu tak dapat menolak ketika Sakura mengajak mereka berdua secara gratis. Siapa yang tidak tergiur dengan tawaran seperti itu. Mereka sampai lupa pada tugas mereka karena kemolekan tubuh Sakura menuntun mereka untuk memasuki sebuah kamar. Begitu pintu tertutup dengan sigap Sasuke berjalan menghampiri pintu yang sebelumnya ditunjuk oleh Sakura. Sasuke mengetuk pintu tersebut dan menunggu.

Belum apa-apa Sasuke sudah mendengar suara desahan dari kamar yang dimasuki oleh Sakura dan dua penjaga kamar Hinata. Sakura benar-benar berpengalaman, pikir Sasuke. Bagaimanapun juga Sasuke juga pernah tidur dengan Sakura. Ia hafal sekali cara wanita itu untuk melayani pria yang membayarnya.

Akhirnya pintu itu terbuka perlahan-lahan. Dengan cekatan Sasuke masuk dan langsung menutup pintu di belakangnya. Setelah itu, ia hanya bisa memandang takjub dan tak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat di depannya.

"S-Sa-Sasuke," ucap gadis itu terbata-bata.

Ia benar-benar nyata, pikir Sasuke. Dia membeku di tempatnya ketika mendengar gadis itu memanggil namanya. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dan semakin cepat saat tangan gadis itu terulur menyentuh pipinya. Sasuke bisa merasakan kelembutan tangan itu di pipinya. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak. Mencoba mencerna sentuhan yang sebelumnya pernah ia dapatkan.

Sama.

Dunia mimpi ataupun nyata tidak ada bedanya. Saat Sasuke mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali, ia langsung menarik tubuh gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya. Ia memeluknya dengan erat. Mencium aroma rambutnya yang begitu memabukkan Sasuke. Benar-benar sama. Tidak ada yang berbeda sedikitpun. Dia memang Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis yang sangat dicintainya.

"Aku benar-benar merasa lega melihatmu disini," ucap Hinata seraya menangis.

"Aku pasti akan kembali untukmu," balas Sasuke.

Cukup lama mereka saling berpelukan. Bagi Sasuke ini pertama kalinya ia bertemu Hinata di dunia nyata. Ia sangat bahagia. Ia lupa kapan terakhir kali ia merasa bahagia seperti ini.

"Kau pasti lelah. Ayo duduk," ajak Hinata.

"Aku ingin terus memelukmu," pinta Sasuke.

Hinata menyetujuinya. Maka kini mereka sedang berada di ranjang Hinata tanpa melepas pelukan mereka sedikitpun. Satu hal yang Sasuke sadari, bahwa kamar ini adalah kamar yang sama saat ia tidur dengan Hinata kemarin. Dan tepat di atas ranjang ini ia meninggalkan jejak bersama Hinata.

"Jadi kemarin kau mengajakku kesini?" tanya Sasuke setelah hening yang cukup lama.

"Iya," jawab Hinata seraya menganggukkan kepalanya di dada Sasuke.

"Itu artinya kau tahu tentang rencana Orochimaru yang ingin membunuhku dan Kakashi?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku selalu tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Otou-san."

"Kau masih menganggap orang seperti itu sebagai ayahmu?" tanya Sasuke tak mengerti.

"Secara hukum dia adalah ayahku. Lagipula darinya aku mendapatkan kasih sayang yang tidak aku dapatkan dari orang tua kandungku," jelas Hinata.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kedua orang tuaku menikah karena dijodohkan. Mereka tidak saling mencintai. Itu sebabnya mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan bekerja untuk menghindari pertengkaran yang tidak ada habisnya. Aku dilahirkan bukanlah sebagai seorang anak, tapi sebagai pewaris. Sebenarnya apapun yang menjadi pilihan hidupku akhirnya akan sama saja."

"Kalau begitu ikutlah denganku," pinta Sasuke untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini.

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Otou-san. Bagaimanapun juga dia yang telah merawatku selama ini. Dan juga dia tidak akan tinggal diam jika aku pergi denganmu."

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa meninggalkanmu. Kau tahu kan, bagiku sudah tidak aman untuk tinggal disini?"

Hinata hanya diam. Sasuke tidak tahu apakah dia sedang berpikir atau apa. Yang penting saat ini, ia tidak ingin melepaskan pelukannya pada Hinata. Ia tidak ingin memakasa Hinata untuk ikut dengannya. Tapi jika Hinata memang tidak bisa ikut dengannya, rasanya dia tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan gadis ini seumur hidupnya.

"Kumohon, Hinata. Ikutlah denganku," pinta Sasuke lagi.

Hinata masih diam.

"Aku akan memberikan apapun yang tidak kau dapatkan dari Orochimaru. Aku janji akan membuatmu jauh lebih bahagia jika berada di sisiku."

Hinata percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan Sasuke. Jika dia memang tidak mencintai Hinata, dia tidak mungkin membahayakan keselamatan dirinya dengan datang ke sarang singa seperti ini. Genggaman tangannya pada kerah jas Sasuke semakin erat. Ia ingin menjawab ya, tapi pasti Orochimaru tidak akan diam saja.

"Baiklah," jawabnya pada akhirnya.

Sasuke kemudian bangkit dengan membawa tubuh Hinata ke pangkuannya.

"Kalau begitu kita berangkat sekarang."

Sasuke menghampiri lemari empat pintu yang tak jauh dari ranjang. Ia mencari-cari sesuatu yang dapat dikenakan Hinata untuk menyamarkan penampilannya. Ia mengambil jaket besar dan segera memakaikannya pada Hinata. Hinata hanya diam dan menurut. Mereka kemudian keluar dari kamar saat sebelumnya Sasuke memastikan bahwa kondisi aman. Mereka berjalan di antara lautan manusia yang sedang berdansa. Tak pernah sekalipun Sasuke melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Hinata. Setelah berhasil keluar, mereka segera menaiki mobil yang diparkir Sasuke tidak jauh dari pintu masuk. Mobil pun melaju kencang meninggalkan klub malam tersebut.

Sasuke sadar, sebuah perang akan terjadi tidak lama lagi.

**.**

**.**

Kabuto sedang sibuk menghitung uang yang disaksikan oleh Orochimaru. Ini adalah hasil klub mereka malam ini. Jumlahnya fantastis, seperti biasa. Orochimaru tersenyum senang sambil menghisap cerutunya. Ia memandang keluar jendela. Tampak sebuah gedung menjulang tinggi dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia dengar dari seorang mata-matanya bahwa gedung tersebut akan dijual. Perusahaan yang sebelumnya menggunakan gedung tersebut mengalami kebangkrutan. Dan dialah dalang di balik kehancuran perusahaan tersebut. Orochimaru kembali tersenyum. Entah sudah berapa banyak uang yang masuk ke dalam rekening gendutnya. Siapa lagi yang berjasa kalau bukan Hinata, putri angkatnya. Ia berniat untuk membeli gedung itu. Tapi tanpa persetujuan dari Hinata, ia tidak akan berani melakukannya. Sebaiknya ia menanyakan hal ini pada Hinata dahulu.

"Bagaimana dengan dua orang pengacau itu?" tanyanya pada Kabuto tiba-tiba.

"Maksud Anda Uchiha dan Hatake? Kami sudah membereskannya." Kabuto berbohong. Saat ia menerobos _lab_ itu kemarin, tidak ada siapa-siapa disana. Tapi ia akan membunuh kedua orang itu lain kali.

"Hm, baguslah." Orochimaru tidak kembali bertanya, membuat Kabuto lega.

"Aku ingin ke kamar Hinata," katanya pada Kabuto.

"Baik, Orochimaru-sama," jawab Kabuto seraya mempersilakan Orochimaru berjalan di depannya.

Kabuto menyadari sebuah keanehan saat melihat tidak ada seorang pun penjaga di depan pintu kamar Hinata. Sebelum mereka sampai di depan kamar Hinata, Sakura keluar dari sebuah ruangan dan langsung bergelayut manja di lengan Orochimaru.

"Mencariku, Orochimaru-sama?" tanyanya seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Orochimaru menyentuh dagu wanita itu sambil tersenyum, "Bagaimana kalau nanti malam? Sepertinya kau sedang lelah."

Sakura tersenyum semakin lebar, "Kau benar. Aku baru saja melayani dua pria semalaman," jawabnya sambil mengacungkan dua jarinya. "Mereka sampai tertidur kelelahan."

Terdengar suara tawa dari Sakura dan Orochimaru bersamaan.

"Oh, ya? Siapa mereka?" tanya Orochimaru penasaran.

Entah karena mabuk atau karena masih dalam rangsangan seks yang belum habis, Sakura menjawab sejujur-jujurnya.

"Penjaga kamar Hinata."

Kabuto dan Orochimaru membelalakkan mata ketika mendengar jawaban Sakura. Kabuto dengan sigap menerobos ke dalam kamar Hinata dan menemukan tidak ada siapa-siapa disana.

"Sial," umpatnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sakura pura-pura tidak tahu.

Orochimaru menggeram rendah. Tanpa dicari tahu pun dia sudah tahu siapa pelakunya.

"Uchiha," desisnya.

**.**

**.**

Sasuke dan Hinata sampai di sebuah hotel setelah menempuh perjalanan sejauh 2 mil dari kota Tokyo. Disana telah ada seseorang yang akan membeli mobil Sasuke. Sasuke sudah merencanakan ini semua sebelumnya. Tidak aman jika dia terus menggunakan mobil Range Rover hitamnya itu. Ia kemudian menerima sejumlah uang dan sebuah mobil baru yang harganya murah. Setelah bertukar kunci, Sasuke pun membawa Hinata masuk ke dalam hotel dimana Kakashi telah menunggu mereka.

"Ah, akhirnya kalian datang juga. Aku benar-benar khawatir kalau kalian tidak akan lolos," kata Kakashi saat menyambut Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Kami baik-baik saja," balas Sasuke. "Oh, ya, Hinata perkenalkan ini Hatake Kakashi."

"Aku sudah tahu," kata Hinata sambil berjabat tangan dengan Kakashi.

"Kau sudah tahu?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Tentu saja dia tahu. Sasuke benar. Kau memang cantik," puji Kakashi.

Pipi Hinata merona saat mendengarnya, "Terima kasih."

Mereka bertiga kemudian duduk di depan televisi sambil mendiskusikan apa yang akan mereka lakukan selanjutnya, meskipun percakapan hanya didominasi oleh Sasuke dan Kakashi. Hinata hanya memperhatikan keduanya dengan seksama. Matanya mulai terasa berat dan dia ingin sekali tidur saat itu juga. Tapi dia mencoba bertahan paling tidak sampai Sasuke dan Kakashi selesai menyusun rencana baru.

Tidak terasa dua jam telah berlalu. Sasuke terlalu sibuk sampai tidak menyadari kepala Hinata kini sedang bersandar di bahunya. Dia sudah terlelap begitu saja.

"Sejak kapan dia tidur?" tanya Sasuke.

"Entahlah. Aku juga tidak menyadarinya," jawab Kakashi.

Sasuke berniat untuk membangunkannya namun Kakashi melarangnya.

"Jangan! Kau bisa merusak mimpinya dengan membangunkannya. Aku yakin dia pasti sedang memimpikan sesuatu sekarang," jelas Kakashi.

Sasuke menurutinya dan menggendong tubuh Hinata untuk membawanya ke kamar. Sasuke merebahkan tubuh Hinata di atas ranjang dan kemudian menyelimutinya. Ia berjongkok di samping ranjang sambil memperhatikan Hinata yang sedang tertidur.

"Apa yang sedang kau mimpikan? Apakah ada aku disana?" tanya Sasuke setengah berbisik.

Ia kemudian membelai pelan rambut Hinata tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun dari gadis itu.

Kakashi memperhatikan keduanya dari balik pintu. Awalnya ia berpikir ide Sasuke untuk membawa Hinata itu gila. Tapi akhirnya ia menyetujuinya. Bagi Kakashi, Sasuke sudah seperti adiknya sendiri. Jika dengan bersama Hinata Sasuke akan hidup bahagia, maka Kakashi akan melakukan apa saja untuk mewujudkannya.

"Mungkin aku akan mengubah rencana kita secara sepihak, Sasuke," gumamnya pelan.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue…**

**a/n : oke, mungkin fic ini ga bisa tamat di chap 3..sy juga gatau jadinya bakalan berapa chap hahaha udah ada beberapa pertanyaan para readers yg kejawab di chap ini..maaf sy ga bisa balas satu"..karena ini ngetiknya di antara revisi skripsi yg ga kelar"..harap maklum hehehe**

**I want to say thanks to :**

**Hyou Hyouichiffer**, **Lollytha-chan, Tsubasa Xasllita Dioz, Niwa, n, Yukio Hisa, IndigOnyx, daisuke, Aiza-chan Kim, L, sasuhina-caem, RK-Hime, SasyaTazkiya Lawliet, Mamoka, Evil, aoiyuuko, Yumi michiyo, Youichi Hikari, L-chan**

**Tahnks for reading : Upe Jun**


End file.
